wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mario Show
This is the Fractured.. I mean Featured Article for the month of September 2013. UH-OH! RED LINKS EVERYWHERE! Either Luigi spilled spaghetti on it, this page doesn't exist yet or this is a ketchup invasion. Just click on a red link to make a SUPAH COOLIO PAGE! The Mario Show is a show with many episodes in several seasons on the awesome Matt11111 Channel. It only has scripts created by Matt11111 and a Wikia Contributor with one-time guest writers, JayTehSpongetta and Nick. Anyone is free to make YouTube videos with Mario plush toys for real. can write as many scripts as you want. Just make sure to start with This is an episode of The Mario Show, with a link to this page. Background info can be added if you like, then start a new section with the SCRIPT! Remember to put a new link for every new character introduced. The Mario Show premeired on November 4, 2012, along with Nerds! Ideas Create a Mario Show wiki? Discuss in the comments Theme song Coming soon Characters Lotsa Mario Universe Characters, including: *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Bowser *Peach *Goomba *Koopa Troopa Character descriptions Mario The always on the move, famous, mustachey guy who loves saving Princess Peach. He loves to cook spaghetti, meatballs, and lasagna, oh, and more. Mario also loves to do science experiments, according to the episode Mario's Experiments. Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother who loves the food he cooks. Yoshi That ally of Mario's, running around and sticking his tounge out all the time, he will always help Mario, or date Maria in Vegas haha! Toad The sometimes gibberish-speaking, sometimes English-s peaking guy who is a mushroom, who is a little boy in reality. Toad can rum pretty darn fast, and loves to hang out with his friends of various colors. Bowser The no longer evil guy who is friends with Mario now. Yay. Wario The fat guy who loves to eat. Haven't seen it in the series so far, though. Loves to say "Wa!" Episodes Season 1 #I'm not too hungry today (November 4, 2012) #Waluigi is Skinny, so He Eats (November 4, 2012) #Mario and his Wackadoodle Friends (November 10, 2012) #Bowser Gets a Message (November 15, 2012) #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew (November 20, 2012) #Everyone Becomes Friends! (November 23, 2012) #Donkey Kong Wants a Burger (December 3, 2012) #You're Fired! (December 6, 2012) #Luigi, shut the ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffront door. (Dec. 9, 2012) #AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!1 (Dec. 10, 2012) #Mario's Recipes (December 15, 2012) #Luigi and Goomba (December 24, 2012) #Mario's Experiments (December 30, 2012) #Bla bla bla! (January 1, 2013) #Sandwichey! (January 9, 2013) Season 2 #Luiga is Coming! (January 11, 2013) #Bananas and More Bananas (January 13, 2013) #Luigi Gets Fat (January 19, 2013) #What is Bowser Doing Here? (January 28, 2013) #Wario goes to Disney Junior and kills everybody (January 31, 2013) #Awesome explosion Television, Mario! (February 1, 2013) #Luigi And a Floating Frog (February 2, 2013) #Mario Gets Skinny (February 5, 2013) #Calculations of Doom (February 6, 2013) #That Spanish Episode (February 10, 2013) #At the Dinner Table (February 18, 2013) #Cooking with Chef Mario... again (February 20, 2013) #Olympic Champs (February 23, 2013) #Shrunk Mario (February 29, 2013... wait a minute.... this isn't a leap year.) #Peach and her Wackadoodle Friends (March 3, 2013) #Let's Play Basketball (March 3, 2013) #Bowser's Commercial (March 11, 2013) (probably would have been March 9 without all those calls) #In a Cool Car with Mario (March 12, 2013) #Awesome Yoshi (March 18, 2013) Season 3 #Mario's Lasagna House #Best Cooks Ever #Game Show #6 times 9 equals 42 #Luigi and his GREAT grades #Creating Randomness #The Clone #Shopping #More at the Fun School #The iPhone Luigi Commercial #The iPod Luigi Commercial #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew 2 #Cooking with Wario: Garlic Smoothie #Cooking with Wario again: Garlic Sandwich #Are we seriously doing this again, Wario? Garlic Soup #I'm not gonna complain: Garlic Garlic #The iPad Luigi Commercial #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Books #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Bottled Water #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Pencil #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Egg #Faster than Sonic. Sonic: NOT POSSIBLE! Season 4 #The Return of the Clones #An Epic Battle with..... Pizza Toppings #Wario and Waluigi Go to the Park #Mario and Luigi Go to the Park #Park Party #Swimming at a Pool Party #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Falling off a Cliff. #NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser #Herp and Derp go to Claire's and Buy All The Doc McStuffins Merchandise to Burn (special guest appearance of Herp and Derp.) #Oops, this episode seems to have been put off till season 6 for no reason. Yay. #All New Power-ups #Let's Play Baseball! #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox #Blah Party 2 #More Sandwiches! #Doc McStuffins is Fired and Herp and Derp return with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to turn the show from Doc McStuffins to Derp McDonuts #Anti-Gravity #I Eat Soda #Staying Cool in the Heat #One plus Luigi #Mario and Luigi Buy a New Bike #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New Wii #Jake and the Never Land Pirates are Dead! Thank you Matt and the Always Land Guys! #The Other Clones Season 5 #Fun School Garbage #Continued Footage of the Fun School #Wackishly Awesome Randomness Episode #It's Mickey Mouse! #Luigi Falls Down a Cliff #Pilot! No, literally. #The Never Land Pirate Band Quits #Cooking with Wario: Ginger and Baked Bean Cookies with Garlic Glaze #Cooking with Wario: Garlic Pizza #Cooking with Waluigi: Onion Is Better Than Garlic #The Hmong Episode #The Bulgarian Episode #Wario Gets Skinny #Luigi and Mario's House Party #Killing the Octonauts with the Power of Spaghetti! #Another Hmong Episode #Funner than You #Phineas and Ferb? #Mario and Luigi Kill Sofia (100th Episode. Yay, if you count the episode that was going to be in Season 4 that was moved to Season 6) #Cooking with Mario: Lasagna Cake with a Bunny Pan. Must be a bunny pan. #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Throwing Your TV Out the Window #Late for Work Season 6 #Mario as Perry and Luigi as Doof #Wake up Early #Oh, Yeah! This episode was supposed to be in Season 4! #The Mario Store #More Shopping. Yay #Mr. Bollox Commercial: TV #More Hmong? What is this? #Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.... This Hmong is getting on my very last nerve. #How High Can Luigi Count? #Some Stupid Fake Rules for the Fun School #Herp and Derp's Video Game! #Awesome Minnie Mouse lunchbox, Birdo! #Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina's Picnic #The Episode Where Everyone Kills Henry Hugglemonster was Moved to Season Eleventy Because Baby Peach and Baby Daisy Watch That Show #Waluigi Gets Fat #Wa Burgers #Sofia Tries To Replace Peach #Road Trip to Sofia, Bulgaria! #Bulgaria Sucks #To Australia #Sandwiches, Bananas, and Pickled Lasagna #Playing New New Super Mario Bros. French Toast #The Runaway Helmet #Austin Moon?!? #Baby Peach and Baby Daisy Go to Disney Junior and actually Decide to Kill Henry Hugglemonster because They are already 8 years old #Mario Goes to the Mall Season 7 #Pool Party! Again! #I'm Super Hungry #Wario Shakes to the Groove #Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! #LasaParty #Mario Goes to Kings Plaza #Doc McStupid! Back on the Derp McDonuts Studio #Luigi gets Pizza #Mario gets Ice Cream #That's it... Hmong sucks. #Hmoob What? That's just Hmong in Hmong #Peach and Daisy and Lasagna #Yoshi and Mario Go to the Park #Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. Play Baseball #You're Fired! Again! #DON'T DROP THE SOAP #The Canadian Trip #Wa Fries #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Pizza Season 8 #On a Boat with Mario #Central Park Adventure (150th episode!) #McLuigi #Too Many Clones #Mario's Dad #Banana Party #Mr. Bollox Commercial: The Number Eleventy #Mr. Bollox Commercial: Penguins #Blah Parties are Boring! Let's have a gibberish party. #Mario Grounds Luigi But they were only acting it out. #Pretending To Be Fat #Matt, Wanda, and Locker are here! #Hanging Out Upside Down #Table Tennis Tournament! I love alliteration. #Shower in the Living Room #You're Fired Round Three. Hundred. Thousand. #Upside Down Wario #Yay! More Fun School Stuff #Boing! #Launching in a Cannon Season 9 #Creating a Game Show #We're Flying #I Gotta Pee #Staying Warm in the Cold #Banana Party #Locked In the Freezer Again #Do-Nothing Day #Inside Yoshi's Stomach #The Rap Battle. Wait, no. That was translated. This episode is called The Interview #Luigi is Skinny, so He Eats #This Doesn't smell right #Would You Rather Game #Luigi the Architect #Heinz Doofenshmirtz is No Longer Evil #Lotsa Spaghetti! Sandwiches #TV in the Bathroom #Gibberish Party 2 #Mario's Disappearance #Peach Takes Down James and Amber #You're rehired. #Making up Words #Do not push #Fun School again! #OKAY! THAT'S IT! THIS HMONG IS A PIECE OF GARBAGE! #Let's celebrate Hmong being gone from the Mario Show #Park Party 2 #A PINK CAR? #Park Party 3 #Cooking with Luigi: Pizza Cake #The Negative Tip #Meet Shazam123 #Cooking Class (200th episode) #Wiping Out on Wipeout Season 10 #Our own Version of Wipeout #Park Party 4 #World Record Day on the Mario Show #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New Computer #Mario and Luigi Buy a New Phone #The Hot Dog Eating Contest #Cheep-Cheep Lips Stew 3 #Mr. Bollox Meets the Other Goombas #You're Steve? No, wait, you're Jeremy. Are you Steve? Steve? Why do all your friends look the same? #Random Party #World Record Day 2! This is now on a monthly basis. #Random Party 2 #The Case of the Empty Pot #The New Chip Company #The New Cookie Company #The New Soda Company #Mr. Bollox Tries to Find John the Goomba #World Record Day 3 #Mario's Birthday #Sneaking into a G-Rated Movie #Random Party 3 #Mario Accidentally Kisses Luigi #Yoshi's Burger #Bowser's Macaroni #The New New Chip Company #Wario and Waluigi Buy a New TV #The Return of Matt, Wanda, and Locker #The Hot Dog Eating Contest 2 after everyone threw up #Wario's Shop #Baby Mario Gets a Haircut #PICK UP YOUR PHONE! #World Record Day 4 #The Time Machine #The Episode where we count all the fails characters have #Super Mario Preschool #Mr. Bollox Pees on Bowser again #Waluigi Gets Turned Into A Soda Machine #The Mario League Baseball League of Baseball or MLBLoB for short #Mario and Luigi Buy a New iPad #Waria's Clothing Line Season 11 #Bowser Pees on Mr. Bollox.. again... #I'm Still in the Time Machine! #Mario's Famous Lemonade #The Pizza Party #Mashed Up Holidays #Everyone Gets Fat #Pizza is a Vegetable, Mario! #LOUD FART #Matt Invited Us to Best Western! #Best Western Part 2 #9,000 Dollar Golden Potato Chip Spinoff Mario Show Crashed makes the Mario Show even funnier. Please note that the episodes of Mario Show Crashed are based off of episodes, but they will be totally out of order. DVDs Each Mario Show season has its own DVD! How awesome is that? Once these scripts are written, the DVD's will be complete. These are the dates for each release! The Mario Show Complete First Season- February 9, 2014 (15 episodes) (special features include a BuzzFeedPop video to see how much you know about Mario) The Mario Show Complete SECOND Season- June 9, 2014 (19 episodes) The Mario Show Complete Third Season- December 1, 2014 (22 episodes) The Mario Show Complete Fourth Season- April 18, 2015 (25 episodes, noticing a trend?) The Mario Show Complete Fifth Season- August 2, 2015 (22 episodes, whatever trend you noticed is gone) The Mario Show Complete Sixth Season- November 3, 2015 (26 episodes, released on Matt11111's birthday) The Mario Show Complete Seventh Season- March 26, 2016 (19 episodes) The Mario Show Complete Eighth Season- June 9, 2016 (20 episodes) The Mario Show Complete Ninth Season- October 19, 2016 (33 episodes) The Mario Show Complete Tenth Season- January 4, 2016 (40 episodes, wow!) Pranking you lastpage.jpg|Go out and play. This is the last page on the intanet. Awesomeness Dink.jpg Ivasion.png Boogie.jpg Twwaz.jpg Ff6.jpg Ff5.jpg Ff4.jpg Ff3.jpg Ff2.jpg Ff1'.jpg Ff.jpg Dc9.jpg Dc8.jpg Dc7.jpg Dc6.jpg Dc5.jpg Dc4.jpg Dc3.jpg Dc2.jpg Dc1.jpg Dc.jpg Smosh.jpg P6.jpg P5.jpg P4.jpg P3.jpg P2.jpg P1.jpg P.jpg Tt3.jpg Tt2.jpg Tt1.jpg Tt.jpg Tilap.jpg Hmonf.jpg Tu.jpg Chi3.jpg Chi2.jpg Chi1.jpg Chi.jpg Rand5.jpg Rand4.jpg Rand3.jpg Rand2.jpg Rand1.jpg Rand.jpg Weird.jpg Nake.jpg Lastpage.jpg LPOTI.jpg Category:The Mario Show Category:Mario Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Randomness Category:Featured Articles